


A Little Touch

by TeaJay (LoreWren)



Category: Thrill Me: The Leopold & Loeb Story - Dolginoff
Genre: Cigarettes, Disabled!Richard Loeb, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Undressing, Undressing Attempt, might be a better tag, that thing where you drive to a secluded area to make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreWren/pseuds/TeaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take my tie off."</p>
<p>Nathan actually looked at Richard this time. He was looking at Nathan, his arm hanging out of the car, cigarette glowing faintly in the warm night. His pupils were as wide as they went, and his breathing might have been a little shallow, or that might have been Nathan projecting.</p>
<p>Richard took a drag off his cigarette and blew it out the open window. "I'm waiting, Babe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Touch

"Take my tie off."

Nathan started; his eyes flickered to Richard for a moment before he looked straight ahead, staring at the blank lot ahead of them, fingers flexing on the wheel for something to do. After a couple swallows to get his tongue to stop sticking to the roof of his mouth, Nathan mustered, "What?"

"Take my tie off."

Nathan actually looked at Richard this time. He was looking at Nathan, his arm hanging out of the car, cigarette glowing faintly in the warm night. His pupils were as wide as they went, and his breathing might have been a little shallow, or that might have been Nathan projecting.

Richard took a drag off his cigarette and blew it out the open window. "I'm waiting, Babe."

Nathan hesitated a moment longer, then shifted around Richard's cane enough to reach his tie. Richard's eyes were still on him, and Nathan felt warmth flow over his own neck and cheekbones. Nathan hooked fingers into the knot of Richard's tie, worked it loose, then slid the knot down the length of the tie, slid the tie out of his collar. Richard closed his eyes and tipped his head back as Nathan's fingers smoothed the collar back into place.

Nathan said, "Okay."

"Unbutton my shirt."

A trembling had started up in Nathan's fingers, and a strange sort of fizzy sensation was spreading through his belly. "Richard, I can't just...we're in public."

"We're in an empty lot. And I doubt you'd be any braver in private."

Nathan wanted the grounding effect of smoothing wrinkles out of cloth, but that either meant leaning back--breaking the spell--or sliding his hands down the fabric on Richard's chest. Or his arms. Or his thighs.

"Fuck," Nathan said, barely a breath, not really intended to be aloud. Richard made a noise that might have been assent and Nathan swallowed again, shifting. This position wasn't comfortable, really. His back was hurting from twisting like this, and his knees were complaining; his neck was curled oddly so as to not hit the roof of the car. And there was that weight, reminding him that he was hard and not likely to stop being so as long as Richard sat there, letting Nathan touch him and looking...like Richard.

Nathan managed to unbutton the first button, trembling hands or not, and even got the second. Then he rocked back into his own seat hard enough that he knocked Richard's cane and had to right it again.

"I would have let you do more than that." Richard tapped some ash into the vacant lot.

"I thought you just wanted to steal something or vandalize some property or--"

"Do something else illegal?" Nathan looked, and saw Richard raising both eyebrows at him. "We could get that far, I suppose. Though," Richard gestured at his shirt with his left hand, "this implies we aren't going to."

Nathan's gaze dipped to the V of skin he could now see, then he jerked his eyes back up to Richard's face, but that meant his mouth, and that wasn't any better. Nathan turned away and rolled his window all the way down, hoping for a bit of cool night air to clear his head. The air wasn't the shock he wanted; the night was mild and even a little muggy, too warm and wet to remind him that he should not want to fuck his best friend.

"Touch me."

It was the tone that was getting to Nathan. The words he could handle. Orders were...something, something he had no particular intention of mentioning to anyone, whether Nathan was the one giving them or the one hearing them. But he could handle that, knew how to handle that.

Richard wasn't ordering him, not quite. Or at least, not the way Richard would order around an incompetent server, or someone he was trying to embarrass and fool to get himself somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. He was talking like this was an order, but only as far as Nathan took it as one. No harm to walking away. Just that Nathan would miss...whatever came next.

"I won't ask again, Babe," and it was a promise.

Nathan licked his lips. He leaned over, about to put his hand on a shoulder, something similarly innocuous, but, _"I would have let you do more than that."_

He paused for the space of a breath, then slid fingertips along the dip on top of Richard's collarbone. Richard's breathing was deep, so far from Nathan's shallow breaths that Richard had to be stopping himself from breathing too quickly.

Nathan put his mouth on Richard's. It could have been rough, and he would have loved every second, every moment, every bruised ache in the morning, but Richard wasn't going to make it that easy on him. Nathan felt the smile spread under his lips, and then Richard kissed back, gentle and warm. Richard opened his mouth, just enough to let his tongue touch Nathan's lips. Nathan made a noise he couldn't help.

"Let me," Richard breathed into Nathan's mouth, and again with that _tone_. Nathan rested his weight on his arms, leaning into Richard, and opened his mouth, and oh, this was what he wanted, their tongues sliding together and their breaths mingling; he could have stayed frozen in that moment until Judgment Day and had no complaints. And then Richard hooked his hands behind Nathan's neck and Nathan shuddered, caught between not wanting to let this go and wanting to drive to Richard's place, to his, to a cheap motel, to anywhere with a bed, please--

"Ow!" Nathan jerked back and saw Richard smirking, registered that the pain he'd felt flashing down his upper back was hot ash from the cigarette. "Fuck you!"

"Fuck you back," Richard said, in a tone that was a ~~wonderful~~ cross between his prior not-order tone and his standard mocking tone. "You liked it."

The phrase, "I did _not_ ," was out of Nathan's mouth before the childishness caught up with him.

"You did," Richard repeated. "And besides, nice little sensation to bring you back to yourself."

With the words, Nathan fell out of the moment and back into his own seat. Richard was his best friend. Richard was _only_ his best friend. And yes, maybe he was the only one Nathan could consistently hold an interesting conversation with, and maybe they spent a lot of time together, and maybe he looked good enough to eat even when there wasn't moonlight hitting him just right, but that didn't mean that. That.

"Shit. Shit shit shit."

"Is this going to take you long?"

"We can't--we shouldn't--it's not--it's not safe and it's not _right_ \--"

"Nathan." That was one of Richard's standard tones, and even if it was his teaching-an-incompetent-teacher voice, it was still normal. Nathan felt a little more himself for it. "When have normal rules ever applied to us?"

"This is--this isn't smashing bottles, or taking a few things, or--or..." Nathan didn't know what to say next.

"Or burning down a building?"

"Richard, it was once, and I am _not_ going to do it again."

"I'd let you fuck me if you did."

Nathan felt like the world had tilted sideways, like half of him was still kissing Richard, like he was drunk. "What?"

Richard enunciated each word as if giving a book title over a bad phone connection: "I'd Let You Fuck Me If You Did."

Nathan stared at Richard, who looked back, wholly serious. Nathan fell back in his seat, shaking worse than any time since the first time someone had gotten him to come--it was different with another person. It could be different with Richard. It would be. _Shit._ "No, we. We can't. Shouldn't. Shouldn't do. Any of that."

"Any of what." Richard leaned over. Not as far as Nathan had, his knees would've screamed at him, but close enough to whisper, "This, Babe?" right in his ear and then _bite_. Nathan made a helpless sound; he was so hard it _hurt_ and far beyond the point where he could make rational judgments.

"Please," Nathan said, "please."

"Please what, Babe?" Warm wetness on his ear, rapidly cooling between Richard's breaths.

"Don't call me that; I can't think when you call me that," and then Nathan realized what he'd just admitted and put his hands over his face. "God. Damn. It."

"I like it when you can't think," Richard said. "You make such interesting sounds." Richard leaned away and Nathan relaxed a shade, still trembling from arousal and fear and something that felt like a bizarre blend of the two that he never wanted to stop.

And then Richard's hand was on him, sliding up and down the inside of his thigh, and Nathan's hips jumped as his knees jerked apart. He put his right hand on Richard's arm, the left on the door handle, just for something to hold on to. "Richard, Richard, fuck, I am not going to come in my--" Richard got very close to Nathan's crotch, but didn't touch. "-- _car_."

"No. You're going to come in your pants."

" _Fuck_." Nathan could stop it if he wanted, could ask, or could turn, deny Richard the angle, could move, and should.

After a second or two more, the decision was made for him: Richard stopped. Nathan let out a little cry at the loss of contact, and when he looked to Richard, ready to beg, Richard was grinning with all his teeth. "Richard, please."

"What's in it for me?"

"Nice sounds?" Nathan said hopefully.

"I like the strain in your voice more."

Nathan let his head fall back. Whatever odd rules were currently governing his modesty, he wasn't going to touch himself in front of Richard. "You wanted me to do something."

"True. I could probably find someone else, though," Richard said, sounding like he was trying to sound bored but not even bothering to make the act convincing.

"What would you want me to do?"

"Same as always. You're a good lookout, Babe."

The compliment send  a thrill of pleasure through Nathan, and he couldn't even pretend it was just sex this time. He swore, "Fuck me."

"After."

" _Fuck_."

"We have a deal?"

Nathan wasn't going to finish coming down from this for a bit, but he already wasn't fully hard, and he didn't intend to let Richard walk away thinking he was dull. He sat up, attempting to look like his muscles weren't still loose and tight in odd places. "What happens if I say no?"

Richard smiled, less tiger and more cat with the canary. "Then I won't lay a hand on you. You can forget this ever happened, if you like."

"Oh, fuck you."

"I haven't heard a yes."

" _Yes_ , goddamnit, yes." Nathan stuck his hand out on reflex, assuming they'd seal this like the other ones, and for a moment it looked like Richard was just going to clasp his forearm instead of his hand, and then he had Nathan's tie, was pulling Nathan forward, had Nathan's mouth, half-open under his. Richard kissed him harder this time, teeth on Nathan's lips and tongue, nails on the back of his neck. By the time Richard let go, Nathan was panting.

"Drive," Richard said. Nathan blinked, then turned the key in the ignition. His eyes kept darting over to Richard. Between the hair, the shirt, and the cigarette, he looked...well-fucked. Nathan wondered what he'd actually look like, after.

Richard cupped Nathan's face before he got out of the car, leaned in a little, tracing a thumb along his jawline. "Don't be late." He let go and swung out of the car, whistling a cheery little tune on the way up to his door.

Nathan allowed himself a few moments to lean against the steering wheel, memorizing the evening and then calming his breath. When he had enough focus to drive without looking drunk, he started the car back up and headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> And now on any rereading, you will know: the title was taken from 3OH!3's "My First Kiss" featuring Ke$ha. I hope this lends a new layer to your reading pleasure.


End file.
